Cantonese-speaking men have higher smoking prevalence rates than other Chinese Americans and Californians at large, and Chinese American smokers have low overall utilization rates of smoking cessation assistance. Preliminary studies demonstrate that the belief that secondhand smoke exposure harms others may be motivational for both Chinese American smokers and nonsmokers to take steps toward the smokers' cessation. This pilot study is relevant to the National Cancer Institute Community Networks Program's goal of bridging scientific discovery and delivery of care to the community, by building on the scientific findings that beliefs about secondhand smoke can motivate behavior change in Chinese American populations and developing a future intervention for a high-risk group (Cantonese-speaking smokers and nonsmokers) that promotes smoking cessation based on secondhand smoke elimination for the benefit of family or friends. The specific aims of this project are to explore 1) barriers and facilitators for smoking cessation and cessation aid utilization among Chinese American smokers, 2) the cultural acceptability of eliminating secondhand smoke exposure to friends/family as a means of promoting smoking cessation among Chinese American smokers, and 3) components of an intervention that would appeal to Chinese American smokers and nonsmokers who are exposed to secondhand smoke. Three focus groups of 30 persons representing current, former, and never smokers will be conducted at the Chinatown Public Health Center in San Francisco, California. Qualitative analysis of the focus group transcripts will categorize themes and perspectives related to the specific aims, supplemented by quantitative baseline descriptive data. Community input throughout the study will be obtained through the Chinese Council. This study relates to public health by developing an intervention that seeks to protect the health of both smokers and nonsmokers exposed to secondhand smoke. Secondhand smoke interventions have usually been employed in the pediatric-setting, and not targeted adults and ethnic minorities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]